1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to conduit holders and more particularly pertains to an stuffed animal conduit retainer for maintaining a plurality of conduits in a desired orientation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of conduit holders is known in the prior art. More specifically, conduit holders heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art conduit holders include U.S. Design Pat. No. 317,799; U.S. Design Pat. No. 253,668; U.S. Design Pat. No. 276,638; U.S. Design Pat. No. 316,734; U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,195; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,750.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, and aforementioned patents do not disclose a stuffed animal conduit retainer for maintaining a plurality of conduits in a desired orientation, and a plurality of engaging assemblies radiating from the mounting assembly for coupling to I.V. lines and other conduits to maintain the conduits in a desired orientation.
In these respects, the stuffed animal conduit retainer according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of maintaining a plurality of conduits in a desired orientation.